Two Sides of a Miracle
by klayleyforever
Summary: This is primarily a Klayley story with bits of Rebekah/Marcel/mystery man and maybe Elijah/Sophie. The werewolves and witches will also be thrown in there somewhere
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hayley's POV

"Finally!" I thought when I saw the 'Welcome to New Orleans' sign. I had been driving for what felt like forever. But it will all be worth it when I find my family, my werewolf family. I had been searching for them ever since I found out what I was. My adoptive family were horrible to me, I think I'm actually thankful that they kicked me out.

Suddenly my stomach started to churn, it must be just the excitement and nervousness of thinking about finally having a home, a family...people who actually care about me. But it was starting to get worse my head was pounding, I was starting to sweat. Something was definatley not right. I pull the car over to the side of the road and pretty much fall out. I start retching violently, it is so painful I think I'm going to pass out. I hear a twig snap and whip my head around from side to side, which is not helping my nasuea. I see two figures walking towards me in a menacing way. My heart is beating out of my chest, I try in vain to stand up and get back to my car but I just fall straight back down. They are getting closer, how did they move that quick? I start to panic, yes I was a werewolf, but in my human form there was no way I could fight off two of them in my current start.

They are right in front of me now. One of them bared their fangs and I realise that they are vampires. Of course they are, because that is just my luck. He is infront of me in an instant, his menacing expression quickly turns into a smirk. "Now, now what do we have here?" he says creepily to me. When I dont answer and I just glare at him he laughs "Well it smells to me Mark, we have a werewolf in our midst" the other man says answering his rhetorical question. It was like they had won the lottery. I try to stand again and this just makes them roar with laughter. "What are you going to do princess, fight us?" the man I'm assuming is named Mark says. "uhh...ummm" I stammer. What is wrong with me, I would have usually come up with a witty retort. The scared little girl thing was not me. "What are you going to do, kill me?" I ask weakly. "Oh princess, we are going to have some fun before that. Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean your not a hottie" he winks at me and I shudder at the thought of what they mean by 'fun'. Mark, who was obviously the boss pointed at me and the other man walked over and grabbed my wrist forcfully and tried to pull me up. I was weak but I tried my best to fight him. He just laughed even more.

All of a sudden Mark's body fell to the ground but his head was seemingly floating in mid-air, until I noticed the most beautiful but fierce looking blonde woman holding his lifeless face in her hands. The man who was holding me instantly let me go and stood up striaight as if to say back off. "You better walk away lady" he said in an unsteady voice. She laughed maniaclly and in seconds she ripped his heart out and held it in her hands. She gave it a digusted look and tossed it into the forest, wiping her hands on a handkerchief. She walked up to me in a normal human speed and held her hand out to me. I was wary, but she did just save my life. I took her hand and she pulled me up out of the gutter. "Thanks" I mumble. She just waved her hand as if to say, it was nothing. "Us girls have to stick together" she quips. When she said this it made me smile and think that I could trust her, which was a strange feeling for me as I don't trust easily. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds untill she says "Come on, we better get out of here before someone finds these two charmers." She started to walk towards my car, but I just stood there frozen in shock. "I don't want to be rude, but why are you helping me?" I ask in the most polite voice I can muster. She doesnt look offended which is a huge relief. "I told you sweetie, us girls have got to stick together, the boys have been running this town for far too long, besides I could use a werewolf on my side" she says with a wink. I was taken aback. "How did you know I was a werewolf?" I ask. She laughs and says "come on girl, I could smell you a mile away, which is why we need to leave now." She was right, if she found me and the other two vampires found me it was only a matter of time till someone else did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hayley's POV

I was still pretty shaken up so she offered to drive, I was in no state to so I didnt object. We drove in silence for about 10 minutes when I realised I had just gotten into a car with a complete stranger, who was a vampire nonetheless - and I didnt even know her name. "So... What is your name?" I ask feeling pretty stupid for some reason. "Rebekah" she says with a smile "and you?". " I'm Hayley" I say. "Well Hayley, here we are..."

I look up and we park infront of an apartment building. For some reason I wasn't expecting a vampire to live in a place like this. We enter her apartment and I realise how tired I am. "Can I use your bathroom, please I think I have vomit in my hair?" I ask suppressing a giggle. "Yeah, Hayley that smell was starting to get to me" she laughs hysterically. "Second door on the left, there are towels in the cupboard." I nod in thanks and enter the bathroom. I look at my reflection and notice how blotchy and dry my skin looks and don't even get me started on my hair. Once I've showered, I realise that I don't have any clothes, I had to leave everything behind. I put my old clothes back on and instantly feel dirty again.

I enter the living room and can't see Rebekah. "Rebekah?" I call out. "In the kitchen" she calls back. I had no idea where the kitchen was so I followed her voice. I found her standing there in the messiest kitchen I've ever seen and and looking very frustrated at something boiling on the stove. I couldn't help but laugh. "What's all this?" She snaps me a look like 'shut up'. "I was trying to make you something to eat." I was shocked, why is she being so nice to me? "Thanks Rebekah, thats's really sweet." I say sincerely. "Well it didn't work!" she says very annoyed. "It's Rebekah, it's the thought that counts." She smiles and says "well, let's go out then?" I look at her is disbelief. "Are you serious? I'm a werewolf, they can smell me?" "Oh, yeah I forgot. Tomorrow I can fix that whole 'dog' smell, I just need a witch." I look at her a little offended at her use of the word dog.

But I don't have time to even think about a response because I catch a whiff of what Rebekah was cooking and was revolting. My head starts to spin again and I can feel the sweat start to drip from my neck. Rebekah notices this and ask me "Are you ok Hayley?" I try to answer her but my throat has gone dry, my legs are starting to feel very weak. Then everything goes black.

Rebekah's POV

Hayley starts sweating and looks as pale as a ghost. "Are you ok Hayley?" I ask her knowing very well that she is not ok. Next thing I know she is on the ground, out cold. "HAYLEY!" I scream, but there is no answer. She is just a crumpled heap on the ground. Then something clicks in my head. Hayley is the werewolf from Sabine's vision.

I quickly pull out my phone and dial Elijah's number. It rings and rings and rings. "Come on Elijah, answer your damn phone!" As if he heard me, he picks up the phone and answers in his usual gentle tone "Dear sister, what can I do for you?" There was no time for his annoying calm voice right now. "Elijah, I found the werewolf from Sabine's vision but there is something wrong with her she just collapsed and she wont wake up, please hurry I don't know what to do." I say frantically. "I'll be there soon, just stay calm Rebekah". He hangs up and I'm back to where I started. I pick Hayley up bridal style and lay her on the couch. She is still sweating so I run to the kitchen and grab some ice out of the freezer to try and cool her down.

The door bursts open and Elijah and Sophie come running inside. "Oh thank god! What the bloody hell took you so long?" I say exasperated. Sophie rolls her eyes and then turns her attention to Hayley. She bends down next to her and starts muttering under her breath, in a strange language I've never heard. Elijah and I share a worried glance. "What is going on Sophie?" I ask impatiently. Sophie shushs me and waves her hand as if to say leave me be. Elijah and walk to the kitchen so Sophie can do her thing. "How did you find her?" Elijah asks me. "I smelt her, right on the edge of town, when I got there two vampires were there just toying with her." Elijah furrows his brow. "What?!" I say defensively. "What did you do to them?" I smile mischievously and say "nothing they didn't deserve." Elijah frowns "why am I always cleaning up your messes, sister?" I cackle "because you love me."

Sophie call out to us from the living room and we rush in there. "What is it?" I ask, scared of hearing the answer. Hayley is still asleep. "Well you were right Rebekah, this is the girl from Sabine's vision." I think back to a couple weeks ago when I got a call from Elijah saying that a witch had a vision about a young werewolf girl who was going to save our family. Pffft, was my first thought. There was no way The Original family could not be saved, that ship sailed 1000 years ago. But somehow Elijah convinced me that this could be Niklaus' redemption. How could a she-wolf possibly affect us so much, I have no idea. He convinced me this girl would set me free from Niklaus' iron grip. I had to give it a shot, I just want a normal life. Everyday for the last couple weeks Elijah has been searching for this girl with no luck. Until I stumbled across her last night. Sophie clearing her throat brought me back to reality.

"There is something else, something that wasn't exactly clear before." She seems nervous. "Well, spit it out." I say impatiently. Sophie nervously glances at Elijah then to the floor. "Hayley is pregnant, which explains her fainting and vomitting." she whispers. I was speechless for the first time in my 1000 year existence. I look at Elijah and he looks about the same as I feel right now. "Who is the father?" Elijah asks quielty. Sophie looks like she is about to faint or throw up. "Well come on, who is the lucky guy?" I say getting more and more irritated. "I can't be certain, until I can preform a spell but from what Sabine tells me...the father of Hayley's baby is your brother, Niklaus Mikaelson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hayley's POV

When I come too, I'm laying on the couch in Rebekah's living room. I can hear whispers coming from the kitchen. I can hear a man's voice who sounds oddly familiar. I slowly stand up and creep closer to the entrance of the kitchen, knowing they are vampires they probably already heard me. "What the hell are we going to do Elijah?" Rebekah said in a strained voice. Elijah...Oh my god! That is the voice of Elijah Mikaelson, and Rebekah is his sister. It was like a lightbulb went off in my head. They are The Originals. They are Klaus' siblings.

Klaus... I had thought about him a couple times since the night we slept together. The connection we felt that fateful night was like nothing I had ever experienced. For the first time in my life I felt safe in his arms. I opened up to him in ways I never thought possible. But that was in the past. I couldn't dwell on it or I would probably end up going mad. I snapped back to reality and listened in on their conversation again. "What do you need to preform the spell that confirms it Sophie?" Elijah says. What spell ? What are they talking about? Whatever it is I don't want to know. I need to get far away from here and away from The Originals, they are bad news. And if they were here, Klaus was certainly near.

I don't want to see him again that would be too hard. I kept reliving that night in my head and I dont know what I would even say to him if I saw him. I decide to try and sneak out before they notice me

. But as I open the front door Rebekah is in front of me in seconds. "Where do you think you are going, missy?" I scoff at her and reply with" Get out of my way Rebekah, I want nothing to do with whatever you and that witch are planning" Elijah steps foward "Hayley, please calm down and take a deep breath" he says in the most annoyingly calm voice I've ever heard. "No way, I know who you people are. You are The Originals and you are dangerous, I'm outta here." I wasn't scared, I lived alone for a long time I just wanted to leave before Klaus showed up. "Hayley, please Elijah is right, you can't go running around the bloody French Quarter, smelling like a werewolf. Plus it's the middle of the night." Damn it, Rebekah was right. I turn to the witch and say "Can you make me something so I don't smell like a wolf?" I tried to smile to show I wasn't a complete bitch but I do usually get what I want. "I can but it won't be ready till tomorrow." she says nervously.

I slam the front door and drag my feet all the way back to the couch. There was so much tension in the room you could cut it with a knife. I couldn't stand it any more. "Ok, what the hell, is going on?" I look at them all and no one wants to say anything. "Rebekah?" I ask impatiently. She looked at her feet. I was starting to get pissed off. She finally spoke up. "Hayely, there is something you need to know." I look at her with so much annoyance. "Well obviously Rebekah?" I say exasperated. "Just spit it out already!" Elijah finally spoke up and said "Hayley, I'm sorry to be the one the one to tell you this...but, you are pregnant."

I start laughing at how ridiculous he was being. "Elijah, you're crazy!" They all looked so serious that it made me rethink what Elijah just said. "Hayley, it's the truth" Sophie whispers.

I sit on the edge of the couch feeling numb. How could this even be possible? It can't be. "You are lying, it can't be true. The only person I've slept with is..." I trail off. "Klaus?" Sophie replies quietly.

I sit there frozen for what feels like an eternity. I relive that night in my head over and over. My head starts spinning, this can't be happening. I can't be pregnant. Not with the evil hybrids child. "Vampires can't have children!" I croak. "It is one of natures loopholes, vampires can't have children but werewolves can. It's a miracle." Sophie says confidently."No,no,no,no,no!" I repeat over and over. I start to cry and Rebekah comes over to comfort me. She is talking to me, but I can't even hear what she is saying. My head is pounding I can barely see straight. I manage to say "How?" in between sobs.  
Sophie starts to explain that it is one of natures loopholes because Klaus is half werewolf. I moved my hand to my belly instinctively, Rebekah wrapped her arm around my shoulder and I just cried uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Klaus' POV

I was sitting at the bar with Marcel and the perky blonde bartender was flirting with us incessantly which was starting to get irritating. But I humour her because she obviously means something to Marcel, so I will spare her life. Cami walks away to get our drinks and Marcel says something that suprises me, which doesnt happen often. "A couple of my boys spotted Rebekah and Elijah over the other side of town, going into an apartment" I raised my eyebrows, but Marcel pressed on "They were with the witch, Sophie" Marcel said with a suspicious voice. This angered me, what the hell are they playing at. "Klaus, you're my mentor, my family... but I can't have witches plotting in my city." I laugh, but Marcel still looks serious. "Marcellus, don't you worry, I'll take care of it" Inside I'm seething, who do they think they are. "My siblings are not the brightest of the bunch but I shall find out what is going on and put an end to it."

I finish my drink and get up and walk out leaving Marcel half shocked but half pleased. For the king of this city, he doesn't run it very well. But that will all change when I am the King of New Orleans. But first I need to figure out what my treacherous family is up too. I arrive at the apartment Marcel told me about. I bang my fist on the door impatiently and within a couple seconds Elijah opens the door looking shellshocked but quickly resumes his usual manner. "Brother, what are you doing here?" he says calmly. I smirk and reply with "I could say the same about you, Elijah? " He looks nervous for the first time ever but doesn't answer.

I push him aside and am shocked at the scene I see in front of me. "Little wolf, what are you doing here?" I ask in disbelief. Her emerald eyes look terrified at the sight of me. She looks exhausted, like she hasn't slept in days. She stands up and says "Klaus..." as confident as possible. I grin mischeviously at her "Did you miss me, love?"

Her expression changes to anger. "Don't flatter yourself!" I chuckle. "Well something brought you here, and it must be good if my siblings are helping you." This makes her snap, her face twists in rage and she launches herself at me and screams "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Rebekah seemingly pops out of nowhere and grabs her just before he nails would have scratched my face. She suddenly runs from the room and I hear a door slam.

No one speaks to me like that, she will pay for this. I storm down the hall with Rebekah a step behind me. I stop at the door of the bathroom and hear her throwing up violently. For some reason this made me stop for a second and rethink my approach. I turn to Rebekah "What is wrong with her?" I ask with a hint of concern that I didn't mean to show. She looks to the ground and mumbles "Niklaus please, you should speak to Hayley, but you must listen to her. She is speaking the truth." She gives me an encouraging smile.

I suprise myself when I knock on the door instead of just barging in. "Go away Rebekah" she says weakly. I open the door and feel drawn to help her. She isn't vomitting anymore but she just sits there with her head hung low. I walk up to her and place my hand gently on her back, she feels so warm. She shivers at my touch and her head whips up and she looks perplexed. "What did I do to you little wolf?" She starts crying, which makes me feel really uncomfortable. I wipe her tears with my thumb and ask again more seriously "Hayley?" Her beautiful emerald eyes looked worried. "I'm pregnant" she says in no more than a whisper.

I laugh. "Absurd!" There are silent tears still flowing down her cheeks. "Vampires can't procreate! You are lying! You have been with someone else!" I yell. "I wish I was!" she screams back at me. I grab her by the throat and slam her against the wall. She is gasping for air. Elijah runs into the room and pulls me off her. Hayley falls to the floor holding her neck and breathing heavily. "Niklaus calm down!" I glare at him "She is a manipulating bitch and I will not have her besmerching my name!" Rebekah helps Hayley stand up and she looks at me with hateful eyes. "You think I'm lying about this being your baby. If anything I would rather lie and say it's not. You clearly aren't father material" For some reason this hurt me. I couldn't take it anymore. This is bullshit. "I will not stand by and listent to this." I storm out slamming the door behind me.

I vamp-speed all the way back to my house. I've heard a lot in my 1000 but this is a new one. A girl claiming to be pregnant with my child, it is so ridiculous. But why did Elijah and Rebekah help her. They have always been more sentimental than me. Hayley is quite charming but it surprises me that she convinced both of them that her baby is mine. And what does Sophie have to do with this? It must be part of there plan to overthrow me.

They will pay for this...All of them. Starting with Sophie...

_Hey guys :) well this is my first story ever. So please be patient. So I finally brought Klaus into it. This was a really hard chapter for me so I hope you like it. There will be better Klayley moments but I don't want to bring them together too quickly otherwise I will run out of things to write. _

_Thanks for your reviews :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sophie POV**

"Sabine!" I yell out as I rush into the cave in the cemetary. "SABINE!" I yell again. She comes rushing around the corner looking frazzled. "What do you want Sophie, I was meditating?" she says annoyed. "Well drop everything, because I've found the girl." Her mouth drops open in shock. "What...How...Where?" she stammers.

"The Originals found her. Your vision was correct, her name is Hayley and she is a werewolf." She is still standing there dumbfounded. "None of my visions have ever panned out let alone come true" she says in a shaky voice. "You were also right about her being pregnant with the hybrids baby" I say. She starts to shake.

"You know what this means Sophie?" I shake my head not understanding what she means. "That baby is going to be the end of us all" I take a step back. "What are you talking about, you said this baby would bring peace to New Orleans?" She looks at me in disbelief. "Come on Sophie, get real! Klaus will use that child to his own gain and will rule this city. Wiping out all witches in the process!" I don't believe this. "Why the hell did you tell me that this child will help us then?" I yell at her. "Because I knew your history with Elijah and that he would help you!" she yells back at me.

I was so shocked. I didn't know what to say. "You lying bitch!" I scream. "You know what must be done Sophie!" I shake my head at her, I know what she is saying. Kill Hayley... Hayley dies and the baby dies. "No!" I can't do that, in the couple days I've known Hayley, I've grown to like her. "Sophie, you have to see reason! The other witches are worried." she says pleadingly. "Sabine like you said, your other visions haven't always been truthful. Don't do anything crazy, let me figure out what is going on!" I say with an edge of anger in my voice. "I am the head of this coven and you will trust me to take care of this!" I'd had enough of this nonsense.

I walk out so frustrated that I don't even notice Klaus walking towards me until he is right in front of me, his eyes are bordeline yellow in fury. "Klaus..please" his face contorts in anger and the sound of my voice. He grabs me by the throat and and says "Did I say you could speak, witch!" He was cutting off my air supply so I wrap my hand around his wrists and muster all the power I can. My hands start smoking as I burn his flesh. He drops me and howls in pain.

I stand up quickly and say "Klaus I don't want to hurt you and I won't do it again, but you have to listen to me." He looks up at me from the ground with fury in his eyes and a hint of pain. "Hayley is not lying Klaus, there is no plan to overthrow you. I know you won't believe me but I can show it to, if you are open to it." He looks at me, his anger starting to fade. He finally stands up looking suspicious. "No one gets the better of me" he says in a menacing tone. "Klaus no one is trying to get the better of you, I know you don't trust me but I can help you. You felt my power" I say trying to convince him.

"How can you help me?" he spits out. "I can help you see the truth, how this baby could help you more than you know." He doesn't look convinced. "Please." "Fine!" he snaps. "But you you will help me overthrow Marcel, when the time is right. Only if you can prove to me that child is mine."

"Fine!" I snap back mockingly. "I will need your blood and some of Hayley's."

**Hayley's POV**

It had been a couple days since Klaus found out that I'm pregnant with his child. I hadn't seen or heard from him since he accused me of lying and nearly choking me to death. Which I was very thankful for. I was still at Rebekah's apartment because let's face it I didn't really have anywhere else to go. I could tell she was getting bored because she had barely left the house, except to buy me human food.

She was trying her best to cheer me up but I just didn't have the energy to keep pretending to smile. "I'm sorry Rebekah, I just can't really concentrate on anything lately." I say apologeticly. "It's ok Hayley, I understand. Do you wan't to talk about it?" I definately don't want to talk about it, especially with Klaus' sister. I don't even know what to think right now. I keep replaying our night together in my head but it keep leading to disaster. A little bit like the present.

"Hayley?" Rebekah ask worriedly. I zoned out again, I was doing that a lot lately. "Sorry...what did you say?" She frowns and repeats herself "Do you want to talk about it?" I try to smile but it's not very convincing. "Thanks Rebekah, but I really don't even know what to say. This past few days have just confused the crap out of me. I just can't get out of my own head" Rebekah wraps her arm around my shoulders and gives me a squeeze. "Hayley, I know my brother is a dick sometimes, well all of the time but I truly think when he gets used to the idea that he will do anything for you and that child. He may be crazy but he would do anything to protect Elijah and myself." she says matter-of-factly.

"How can you know that Rebekah? What if me and this baby are just a nuisance to him? How do I know he is not just going to kill me?" I ask with a single tear sliding down my face. "You do not have to worry about anything happening to you or that baby, I promise. As long as I'm around, which will be for eternity, you and my neice or nephew will be safe. Always and Forever."

This makes me genuinely smile. Rebekah is probably the first proper friend I've ever had. I still can't believe that she is a 1000 year vampire. Of course, because nothing in my life is normal. I hug Rebekah tight and whisper "Thank you." My stomach rumbles as a signal that I'm hungry. I'm always hungry these days. Nothing I eat seems to satisfy me. It's really starting to get annoying. Rebekah hears this and immediatly jumps up and vamp-speeds to the kitchen. I laugh remembering her last attempt at cooking me food, since then I've been cooking for myself. "You're not trying to cook again are you?" I say trying to suppress a laugh. She stalks back in the room with a scowl on her face. "No!" she snaps throwing me a pizza menu. "Thanks Rebekah" I say batting my eyelids at her. "Your lucky I like you or I'd let you starve. We both laugh. This actually did cheer me up, and for the first time in days I felt a little better.

**Elijah's POV**

I had spent the last few days trying to convince Niklaus that what Hayley and the witches were saying the truth. It had to be the truth, I know Sophie wouldn't lie to me about something like this. Not after everything we had been through. I think back to a couple years ago. We spent a glorious summer together and a few after that as well. After all the women I had been with over the centuries know one felt more alive than Sophie. To see her again made my heart skip a beat, metaphoricly of course. I shook my head to snap out of it.

I push the door of the old governers mansion. This is where Niklaus and I live. Rebekah has a room here, which Klaus thought was her only home until he found her secret apartment, hiding Hayley which is how this mess all started. "Niklaus!" I call out. I hear no answer. I glide up the stairs silently and know immediatly where he will be. I knock on the door of his art studio and hear a growl. "Go away Elijah" he snaps. I push the door open anyway and step inside. He looks a mess. There are whiskey bottles and torn up sketches strewn all over the place.

"Brother, I do believe I told you to go away." he snaps at me. "Niklaus, why can't you believe that something good is actually happening to you. This is a miracle, a blessing." He laughs maniaclly "A blessing, in what way is this a blessing?" I look at him pleadingly. "This is everything you have ever wanted. A family of your own, someone who will love you unconditionally. Family is power Niklaus." He frown and whispers "How do we even know this is the truth Elijah?" I walk up to him and place my hand on his shoulders "Because I have heard the baby's heartbeat, and Sophie speaks the truth." His face turns to anger and he pushes my hand off. "Well I shall find out myself, one way or another."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hayley's POV**

It was about 1 am and I'd been tossing and turning all night. I just couldn't get comfortable. I was hot but then cold. Maybe I was hungry. I threw the covers back, slipped my robe on and crept down the hall. I walk past Rebekah's room and notice she isn't there. I check the living room and kitchen, I guess she got bored and went out.

I open the fridge and make a huge turkey sandwhich. I lick my lips in anticipation. I'm packing up the ingridients when I heard the front door open. "Where have you been missy?" I call out thinking it was Rebekah. I nearly drop my plate when I see Klaus strutting through the living room, bottle of whiskey in his hand. His lips twitch into a smile "Ahh little wolf, just the girl I wanted to see." By the way he is swaying, that was not his first bottle tonight. "What do you want Klaus?" I say defiantly. He laughs and speeds right up into my face so our forheads are nearly touching. "I just wanted to talk to you." I back away from him, being this close to him made be get butterflies, his scent was hypnotising.

He turns away from me looking a little embarassed. "I want to know your intentions of the child." he says bluntly. I was shocked, how could he be asking me this, if anything he is the untrustworthy one. "Excuse me!" I yell. He turns and looks at me perplexed. "How dare you ask me that, when you are the one who tried to kill me when you found out!"

He looks a little ashamed but quickly resumes his stony expression. "Well seeing as it is still not proven that is my child you carry, I don't have to worry about doing this. He vamp-speeds up to me and slices my wrist with a blade. The pain shoots up my arm like a lightning bolt, it was only a small cut but it was gushing blood. He collects some in small viall and puts it in his pocket.

I look down at my arm, I can see the red puddle forming at my feet, it starts to make my head spin. My knees are starting to buckle, I can't even hold my weight anymore. Everything starts to go fuzzy and I feel myself falling. Just as I'm about to hit the ground I feel Klaus catch me. I can hear him calling my name in a paniced voice. I want to respond but my throat is so dry it comes out as a cough. I feel my body melt into the couch that he place me on. He is still yelling my name.

All of a sudden I can feel the trickle of warm blood going down my throat. It should make me want to gag, but suprisingly it doesn't actually taste that bad. I keep drinking and start to get my vision back.

The first thing I see is Klaus standing over me looking terrified. I push his hand away when I realise he is feeding me his blood. I start to breath heavily. Relief floods his face.

Why the hell is he worried now, when he is the one who caused it. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I try to croak out. "Hayley... I...I..didn't know that would happen." he says in a strange voice not at all like his own. Was it even a hint of guilt?

My eyes start to flutter, the pain in right arm was still quite severe. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier. "Hayley, stay awake please!" I manage to say weakly "Why would you care?"

He pulls out his cell phone and calls someone, I couldn't tell who, I feel him squeezing my hand but everything goes black.

**Rebekah's POV**

I was so bored being cooped up in this tiny bloody apartment. I want to go outside...no...I _need_ to go outside. It's getting late and Hayley will be going to bed soon, then I'll just go out for one drink. As is right on que Hayley speaks up "Well, I'm getting tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Rebekah" she says while giving me a hug. "Goodnight Hayley" I chime back.

I watch her toddle down the hall, I wait 15 minutes and then sneak out the front door. I feel bad about not taking Hayley with me, but Sophie hasn't finished the potion yet and she would be in a lot of danger, and not just from Marcel and his men. God knows what my brother is thinking about this situation.

I arrive at the bar and push the door open. It's quite busy tonight so I have to push my way through the crowd. I get to the bar and order a drink. I turn around to take in my surroundings when I feel Marcels's hot breath on my neck. "Well, well, Rebekah Mikaelson, for what do I owe this pleasure?" he says in his most charming voice it sends shivers down my spine. I turn on my heel and face him "A lady is entitled to a drink..."

Marcels expression turns to a grin as he grabs my waist and pulls me into him. I smile back sweetly and then show my fangs to him. This throws him off for a second but then he just laughs. "Come on Rebekah, let's just have one drink, at my table. There is no harm in just one drink.."

I'm still suspicous of him, and hurt by how he left things last time. He has always chosen this bloody city over me. Standing by Klaus was the worst decision he could ever make whenit come to us. And I'm sure if Klaus should walk in now would I would end up with another dagger in my heart. I do not feel like missing out on another 50 years.

That is all besides the point. I'm not going to fall for his tricks this time. So I suprise myself when I say "Well I guess I could have one drink." Marcel smiles widely and leads my to his table. He nods his head at a couple guys sitting there and they dissapear instantly.

We sit down and he is still grinning at me. "What?" I spit at him. I don't care how charming he was I could not forgive him for the last century, just because he was the king doesnt mean I'm going to fall at his feet. I am an Original for gods sake. "Nothing...you're just more beautiful than I remember." I scoff at him "You can't be serious Marcel." He looks taken aback "What so I can't pay you a compliment anymore?" he says resuming his cheesy grin.

"No Marcel, you can't. You gave up that right along time ago." I get up to leave but he grabs my wrist to stop me from leaving. "Let me go, before I make you!" I say threatingly. He looks like he is about to beg me to stay but instead he just lets go and storms off.

"Ughh." Why does he always have to ruin my night. I order a couple of shots then decide to head home.

**Elijah's POV**

I decide to talk to Sophie to ask see what else she can find out out about this pregnancy. Well that is what I had to tell myself is the reason I was going to see her. I enter the cave, and see her sitting in an arm chair reading a huge book. She didn't even notice me at first, she was so immersed in her reading. As I got closer her eyes snapped up from her book and they looked scared for a split second but then relaxed at the sight of me. "I'm sorry I startled you Sophie." I say politely.

"It's ok Elijah, I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge." This worried me, I only want her to be safe. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess" I say. Her eyes soften and she puts the book down. "I was in this long before you came along" she say quietly.

"What has caused you to feel on edge? Not my brother I hope.." she looks to the floor. "Not completly, but he doesn't help" she says laughing. "What has he done now?" she still wont look me in the eyes. I grab her chin and make her look at me in the most gentle way possible. Her eyes now look sad. "It's nothing, I just...sort of...made a deal with him. To show him the baby is the truth..." I cut her off "That's great, Hayley and this child will be his redemption, I know it." She looks at me with a frustrated expression. "But there is more" she whispers. "I also told him that I could help him overthrow Marcel." I frown at her, how could she be so foolish as to make a deal with Niklaus. "Sophie, I was hoping you wouldn't get so heavily involved. You know how bad Nikluas can get sometimes." I pull her in by the waist and hug her. "I don't want you to get hurt" I whisper in her ear. She hugs me back but it is cut shorter than I had hoped but her cell phone that is ringing in her pocket.

She pulls it out clearly frustrated. "Hello?" she says angrily. I can hear exactly who it is on the other end. It's Klaus. He sounds frantic on the phone. "Please, it's Hayley. Come quick!" Sophie hangs the phone up and grabs her coat. "Come on Elijah, your brother has messed things up again." she says bitterly as she exits the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Klaus' POV**

"Hayley!" I scream. She doesn't answer me, her breathing has gone shallow. "What have I done...?" I got an overwhelming feeling of guilt. The witches tricked me into doing this. They must have. Why is she bleeding so much. A cut that small shouldn't bleed that much.

I can hear her heartbeat starting to slow down. But then I hear another heartbeat. A bit softer but beating rapidly. _Thump..thump..thump..thump._ That must be the childs heartbeat.

I didn't believe this child actually existed. But now, hearing the baby's heartbeat..potentially _my_ baby's heartbeat made my heart swell. Unexpectedly I place my hand gently on Hayleys abdomen. I must of imagined it but I swear I felt a tiny little flutter from within.

The front door flew open and I jumped back, not wanting them to see me feeling weak. Sophie rushed in looking angry as hell. She saw the blood soaked towel I used to wrap her wrist up and I saw her face flush bright red. "What the hell are you playing at Klaus?!" she screams at me. I don't care how much power she has, no one speaks to me like that. I stalk towards her but she holds her hands up in front her and it's as if an invisible wall forms between us pushing me backwards. This angered me even more. I low growl emits from my throat. "Klaus calm down, ok I'm just going to help Hayley. Unless you want her to die?" she asks me, her voice dripping with disdain. I stop and think for a second. What if that child is mine...and I let it die because I am stubborn. I'd never be able to live with myself.

I take a step back and throw my hands in the air, surrendering. Elijah walks into the room noticing the state of Hayley. His mouth drops open and his eyes turn jett black in rage. "Elijah, get me a blood bag from the freezer, quickly." He is back before I know it. Sophie starts setting up a drip and is pumping the blood straight into her vein. "She has lost a lot of blood." Sophie states gravely.

I drop into a nearby chair, feeling numb. I hated feeling like this, feeling weak. It was not me, I am strong. But somehow seeing Hayley laying there, looking so pale made me feel a terrible guilt I had never felt before.

Sophie turns to me and says "Why did she bleed so much? That cut wasn't very big?" I just shake my head "I..I..don't know. It all happened so quick. I just took a tiny bit of blood, then it just started gushing out. She collapsed pretty much straight away." I say looking at the ground.

Sophie is staring into space, she looks like she is remembering something. She tries to snap out of it as Elijah interjects "Why on earth did you cut her in the first place Niklaus?" he says angrily. "I needed to know whether that is in fact my child, Sophie said she needed Hayleys blood for the spell" I yell back. Elijah just shakes his head at me and frowns like a father dissapointed in his son. "There are other ways to obtain such things!"

"I don't need you to scold me right now Elijah!" I say pacing the room. I had way to much going on in my head right now that to deal with one of the noble Elijah's guilt trips.

Elijah turns to Sophie still frustrated "Is she going to be ok?" he asks. Sophie stands up and delcares "She is going to be fine, she is going to have a hell of a headache for a day or two but her cut has nearly healed, I'm guessing because of your hybrid blood." She gestures toward me.

I felt my body flood with relief. "Well since your still here Sophie can you finish the spell so I can find out the truth." I say. She looks digusted but slowly nods her head. "Fine, give me the blood" she holds her hand out and I pass her the vial. She rummages through her bag and pull out a tattered old book and a few candles. "I'll need a glass bowl." Once she has everything ready she tips mine and Hayleys blood into to bowl."It's called a vision quest. Each person will see something different, but just remember that whatever or whoever you see is meant to be. The spirits will giude you in the right direction. Your mind has to be completely open." I nod in agreement. She chants a something in Latin and then cuts her own hand. She lets a few drops of her blood drop into the bowl along with some candle wax. She gestures for me to sit down opposite her. I'm always wary of witches but I guess I couldn't turn back now.

I sit down and she takes my hands in hers and starting chanting louder and louder. The flames of the candle flicker, then all of a sudden they shoot straight up to roof. My vision goes cloudy and all I can hear is a lot of confused whispers.

_I am laying on the ground in a forest. I recognise this place, I haven't been here in centuries. Fear strikes me when I hear his evil cackle. "Get up boy, is that the best you've got?" I scramble to my feet and face him, Mikael. I now realise I'm back in The Old World. I'm just a teenage boy with no special powers yet. He keeps screaming at me that I'm not worth anything and that no one will ever love me. I try to yell back at him but no sound comes out. He just laughs and strikes me down again. I can taste the blood starting to fill up in my mouth but he doesn't relent he just hits me again and again. _

_I'm nearly about to pass out when I hear a baby crying in the distance. My eyes shoot open and all of a sudden Mikael is gone, I'm no longer bleeding. I realise I'm back in New Orleans. I start to run towards the baby still crying. I notice Hayley laying next to a crib bleeding to death. I run up to her side, the crib is empty, the crying has stopped. "Hayley!" I pull her up onto my lap, I cradle her nearly lifeless body in my arms. I feel a tear rolling down my cheek. "Please stay awake, Hayley! Where is our baby?" I scream. A tear rolls down her cheek as she says "You! You did this too us. It's all your fault." _

_I see Marcel strolling towards us holding something in his hands. When he gets closer I see a tiny little hand poke out of the blankets he is holding. "Please Marcel, give me my baby." I say in a weak voice. He just laughs, his laugh is exactly like Mikael. It sends shivers down my spine. "Now, why would I do that, you said it yourself this is not your baby. Hayley is a liar and you can not have children." As I start to growl at him he starts walking backwards and before I can even stand he is gone. I look down, so is Hayley. _

_I'm distraught now, why is Sophie showing me this stuff. It is torture. _

_I then see another figure walking toward me. Someone I haven't seen in 1000 years. "Henrick?" I say in disbelief. He is still a little boy, the same age he was when he was killed. He laughs unexpectadly, wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and can't control my emotions anymore. "Henrick...I..I..don't understand what is happening? What are you doing here?" His smile is so innocent - like only a child's is. "I'm here to help you Nikki." he says sweetly. I can't help but smile at him. "What do you mean?" i ask confused. "I'm here to help you see the way, to see how your baby will set you free. That child that Hayley carries is part of you, it's part of all of us. A Mikaelson." he says so confidently that I'm starting to believe him. "How do you know all this?" I ask quietly. He smiles again and touches my cheek gently. "Because I can feel it, we all can, this baby is a mircale." He was so wise for such a young age. I had so many more questions but I could feel something pulling me away from him. I stretched my hand out and he grasped as he said "Help Hayley, she is going to need you, as you will in time need her." He smiled one last time then dissapeard in a cloud of smoke. _

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath in as I look over and see Sophie unconcious next to me as the candles burn very low. How long had we been out for? I see Elijah kneeling next to Sophie looking worried and an angry looking Rebekah behind him. I force myself to sit up, my head is so foggy. But I think back to everything I remember from that vision quest. I whip my head around to see Hayley still asleep on the couch. Her colour has started to come back and her breathing looks normal. I'm so relieved. Rebekah is right in front of me now, her angry eyes soften when she see's that I'm in distress. "Niklaus are you ok? I was worried" she says sweetly. A tear slides down my cheek and I try to catch it before she sees. But it is too late. She noticed it and pulls me in for a hug. I hug her back and let more tears fall.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry its been a couple days, I'm also really tired so I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes. I couldn't be bothered proof reading. Hope you like this chapter. Sabine is up to something. Klaus is being surprisingly sweet and Sophie is going to be a major part of this chapter._

**Chapter 8**

**Hayley's POV**

I pry my heavy eyes open, my head is pounding and my right arm feels really strange. My mind starts racing back to the events of last night. Urgh! Klaus! Why the hell did he attack me then change his tune and get worried when my wrist gushed blood. What did he expect was going to happen? I was going to bleed friggen fairy dust?

I look to my left and am shocked at what I see in front of me. Elijah is clutching a drowsy Sophie in his arms whispering something in her ear. What the hell happened when I was unconcious? My eyes travel to the floor and I notice Rebekah hugging a distraight Klaus. Do my eyes decieve me or is Klaus...crying? I never thought I'd see the day that the big bad hybrid would actually shed a tear. But why was he crying? Not because of me? No, way he didn't care that much.

No one had noticed I was awake so I decided to use this to my advantage and listen in. Because lets face it, no one is going to tell the fragile pregnant werewolf the truth.

"Klaus, you're scaring me! What did you see on that bloody vision quest?" Rebekah says worriedly. Klaus just shakes his head repeatedly with a look of terror on his face. "Come on Klaus, its me, you can tell me anything" she whispers. He lifts his head from his hands and whispers back "It was horrible Rebekah, Mikael was there." He shook his head again as if trying to rid himself from the memory. Rebekah rubs his arm soothingly, but he rushes on "Then Marcel, he took took my baby,_ my baby."_ his voice shook with anger "then he killed Hayley." Did his voice catch at the end there? Did I detect a hint of emotion at the thought of my death? Wait...Did he say 'my baby'...I think he just accepted the fact that this child is his. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I'm still not sure whether it was in fear or excitement.

I kept listening even though I knew it was wrong. Rebekah looks sympathetic. " Klaus...does this mean you believe Hayley, you believe that baby is yours?" she looks a little worried as well. Another tear rolls his face as he nods and says "Henrick told me it was the truth, and for some reason I believe him. Why would he come to me and speak lies, he wouldn't he was always the good brother." Rebekah just sits there, now looking a little worse for wear. "Henrick?" she says with a hint of longing. Who was Henrick? Well, it doesn't matter he convinced Klaus that I'm speaking the truth and that is what matters. I felt like I had listened long enough so I decide to sit up and announce that I'm awake.

Rebekah was the first one to notice me and as her gaze shifted to me so did everyone else's. I looked at Klaus and he dropped his head. I guess he must really have felt guilty. "Hayley, thank god!" Sophie exclaimed and ran over to hug me. Whatever Elijah had said to her had obviously worked. I smiled my thanks as Rebekah rushed over. "Well, you gave us all quite the scare young lady!" she said suppressing a laugh.

I try and stand up from the couch, having everyone staring at me was making me a little uncomfortable. I need fresh air. I need to process everything. Elijah rushes forward to try and place me back on the couch. I shrug him off and say "I just need a minute, I need fresh air. Please." I was telling him more than I was asking. He looks to Sophie and she nods her head. Elijah steps back in defeat. I walk across the living room towards the balcony trying to avoid Klaus' eyes, but I can feel him looking at me.

I step outside and breathe in the beautiful night. It was colder than I expected and I wished I had of grabbed my coat but I refuse to walk back in there right now. I lean over the balcony and look down at the street and notice that there is not a soul down there. I look at my watch and notice its nearly 5 am. The sun is nearly rising so the nightwalkers must be nearly home.

I hear the door open and someone step outside. I turn around and am faced with the hybrid himself. I take a little step back, not expecting to see him standing there. I can't read his expression.

It must have been what I heard him telling Rebekah because for some reason I felt fearless. "You've got a lot of nerve." I say threateningly. I was expecting him to smirk but instead he frowns. "I'm sorry..." he says in a whisper. I was taken aback. "W...W...What?" I stutter. He looks at me full of guilt. "I should have believed you from the start, about the baby" he gestures towards my stomach. "Damn straight!" I say annoyed. I was not going to let him get away with it that easy. "You made me feel like a slut, claiming that I was sleeping around." I let a silent tear streak down my face. I didn't mean to let him see that, these bloody pregnancy hormones had my feelings jumping all over the place.

He took a step towards me and for some reason I flinched, thinking he was going to strike me. He noticed this "Hayley, please don't be scared of me. I won't hurt you." I scoff "Are you serious?" I held my arm up and shook the bandage in his face. I could swear I saw his eyes starting to tear up again, but he quickly turned away from me and looked over the balcony at the city. "I had no idea that you were going to lose that much blood, there is something weird going on."

"What made you change your mind about the baby?" I ask already knowing the answer. He turns to me smiling. "Let's just say someone from my past convinced me to do the right thing." I smile back even though I'm still mad, his icy blue eyes just suck me in everytime.

Even though the sun was starting to come up it was still really cold and it sent a shiver down my spine. Klaus noticed this and took his jacket off and placed it around my shoulders. "You should go inside and rest" he says sweetly. I shake my head and put on a sarcastic sad face "I want to watch the sunrise, please?" I say pouting. He chuckes and says "Fine, you win little wolf."

We stand side by side on the balcony watching the beautiful sunrise and I realise that that this is the most normal thing we have ever done together.

**Sophie's POV**

I still have a pounding headache after that vision quest spell I did for Klaus. It took way to much of my energy. I saw flashes of Klaus's vision but I couldn't fully understand what it meant. It was not my place to see anyway. But what I don't understand is why Hayley lost so much blood. It has to be Sabine, she must have put a spell on Hayley, but it cant have been very strong. Probably because I carry the most power in our coven. Without my power she could not sustain the spell. My anger started to rise as I thought about how she directly disobeyed me.

Elijah clears his throat as I realise I've been staring into space for a while. "Are you ok Soph?" he asks gently. I don't want him to know about this, because he will probably tell Klaus. We all know how Klaus will react. Kill everyone. "I'm fine, just tired, that spell took a lot out of me." I try to smile. "I think I'm going to head off, now that we know Hayley is ok." He walks over and gives me a long hug, before releasing me he give my forhead a quick kiss.

The sun is now up and people are starting to fill the street, I guess they are heading off to work. All I want to do is crawl into bed and stay there for a week but I have to deal with this Sabine business. I make my way to the cave and find she isn't there. This pisses me off even more, where the hell is she? I go to the church and her store. Nothing. Where else could she be. I decide to to a locator spell. Nothing shows up. Absolutely nothing.

It is like she never existed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hayley's POV**

It had been a few weeks since that night on the balcony with Klaus. I had hardly seen him. The only time I had seen him, was when he would be drunk in the middle of the night. He would sneak in and sit in the armchair next to my bed. I have no idea what he is gaining out of this, but I just pretend I'm asleep, partly because I don't know what to say to him and also because most of the time he falls asleep and he looks so peaceful.

This particular night was I was feeling a little uncomfortable. Sophie said that my baby will grow a little faster than normal. I panicked straight away, but she reassured me that it would be perfectly healthy, but probably be a month earlier than normal pregnancy, because of Klaus' vampire side. I got up and looked in the mirror. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or there was actually a tiny little bump. I placed my hand over my tummy and rub it gently "I will never let anyone hurt you" I whisper. I jump back into bed a force myself to go to sleep, the baby needs rest.

Next thing I hear is the vase of flowers Rebekah bought me crashing to the floor. I shot straight up in a panic. It was dark and I could only see a shadowy figure in the doorway. "REBEK..." he cut me off, with one swift movement he was right in front of me and pushed his finger to my lips to keep me quiet. Im surprised how quick and graceful he was even though he was so drunk. "Shhh, little wolf. It's only me." he said in a suprisingly steady voice. My heart was beating a million miles an hour and I know he could hear it.

Even though I know he comes here sometimes, he still scared the life out of me. I'm so terrified of someone finding out about my baby that even though Sophie finished the potion to mask my werewolf smell last week, I still hadn't left the house.

"What are you doing here?" I say a little too panicky for my liking. He smiles the first genuine smile I've seen in over two months and says "I just wanted to check that you're ok." This makes me blush, so I'm glad it is dark. "Why now? You've had weeks to see me, and during the day I might add." It came out not as I had expected. I was annoyed that he woke he up but my voice sounding caring. He caresses my cheek and whispers "I know, I'm sorry little wolf. I should not have woke you. You need rest." He starts to back away towards the door but something in the pit of my stomach likes it when he watches over me. "Klaus...stay...please."

As soon as I said it I felt stupid. Damn it Hayley, now you look so desperate. He stops and cocks his head to the side a little and smiles again. "If that is what you want love." He takes a seat in the armchair again. I don't know what it is about his eyes that just make me feel so different. "Go to sleep, little wolf." I close my eyes and drift off to sleep feeling content.

**Klaus POV**

Sitting there watching Hayley sleep always calmed me down. I don't know why but watching the rise and fall of her chest when she breathed and hearing her and our baby's heartbeat strong and steady makes me forget about every other problem in the world. I would never want anyone to know that, but knowing she is safe is one of my top priorities.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and see that Cami has sent me a message.

"_Are you coming to the bar tonight? I've just finished my shift. Want to catch up ;)"_

Damnit, I knew I should never have gotten involved with Cami. It was so stupid of me. She was just so easy to talk to. Always happy, always smiling. I feel bad because of Marcel, he must never find out. Otherwise he would never begin to trust me again.

I hate leaving Hayley but I had to get to Cami and make her forget. Plus, seeing Hayley at night just always felt easier than in the sunlight. I get up and sneak out quietly. As I walk down the hall Rebekah jumps out of her room and whispers "Gotchya!" she laughs like a little girl. "Rebekah I do not have time for this." I push her aside but she jumps in front of me again. "Oh, come Nik, just admit it you're a big old softy now" she says as she winks. I feel my temper starting to rise "Do not push me, Rebekah" I say in a warning tone. "Fine" she throws her hands up in the air in defeat. I turn and walk to the front door and before I can leave she quickly adds "I'm proud of you." She smiles encouragingly and trots off back to her room.

I get to the bar and notice its quite empty, I guess they are closing soon. Before I can even take a step Cami appears in front of me, beaming. "You came..." she says seductively. "Yes, can we talk outside." I say showing no emotion. I hold the door open for her and as we step outside she whirls around and grabs my shirt trying to pull me closer. I allow her and now our faces are so close I can smell the vanilla scented shampoo she used. I feel myself putting my hands around her waist and she slowly lifts her head so our lips meet.

But the moment they touch, Hayley pops into my head. While Cami is quite attractive, she was nothing compared to my night with Hayley. No one has gotten under my skin like her. I'm remembering what she tasted like, she was exquisite. I feel like I'm doing something wrong by her. I pull back and shake my head. "No, Cami." she looks hurt. "This is why I called you out here. We can't do this. It was a mistake and no one can know." She nods her head absent mindedly, not realising I had just compelled her.

Marcel walks around the corner at that very moment. Me and Cami are still wrapped up in eachother. I see a flash of anger in his eyes until he resumes that cheesy grin that is always plastered on his face. "Klaus" he says as he embraces me. He then turns to Cami and kisses her hand. She returns to her usual manner, and starts flirting with him. I notice about 4 blokes standing behind him looking very serious. Marcel grabs Cami's hand and leads her back into the bar while his men follow.

I turn to walk home when I hear Marcel call out my name. I spin around and he is standing infront of me with his arms crossed, looking very serious. "What do you want with Cami?" he says very angrily. I smirk at his attempt to intimidate me. "Who I spend my time with is none of your damn business, Marcellus" I say. I can tell I have gotten to him by using his full name. "She is a human Klaus and I will not have her hurt in one of your _adventures_." He should no better than to tell me what to do, but I need to gain his trust. I bite my tongue. "Of course, My Lord" I say sarcasticly. His smile returns and he speeds back into the bar.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi everyone! I apologise for the whole "Cami" thing. I don't really like her either and was having trouble with coming up with something for the last chapter. She probably wont be back. Anyway this chapter is very Rebekah heavy at the start. And please do be warned that it is pretty heavy stuff about a sad pregnancy story. But I did add some Klayley for you guys. Hope you like it and please keep reviewing :) Oh and this is set a couple weeks after the last chapter so Hayley is about 3 months pregnant._

**Chapter 10**

**Rebekah's POV**

For some reason, Niklaus coming here in the middle of the night didn't annoy me like I thought it would. This is my apartment, I chose to keep this place a secret for a reason. Well not really a secret, Elijah knew but I just wanted my own space, away from Niklaus. He has to control everything! I love my brother, but he is just not the typical family man.

I think back to a time 1000 years ago when he was the sweetest little boy you'd ever met. He would always make sure that I was ok, especially after one of Mikaels tantrums even though he was usually on the recieving end of it.

I really hope Elijah is right and this baby is his redemption because I don't think I can survive another 1000 years of his crap.

Everytime I look at Hayley, I feel so much joy at the thought of being an aunt. But at the same time I hate Niklaus, because after all the horrible things he has done he gets a family, a baby. I have always wanted a child. I did have a chance, along time ago. I hadn't thought about it in centuries. I hated thinking about it, it made me feel weak. I am anything but weak, I'm the only female Original for gods sake. But everytime my mind found that memory I just felt so defeated. I could feel my eyes starting to well up. I walk to my bedroom and pull out an old memory box. I search through it and find the ragged little booties that my mother made me 1000 years.

I hear Hayley coming down the hallway, I try and wipe my face and compose myself before she notices. But it's too late. She is standing in my doorway with a concerned look on her face "Bekah, what's wrong?" she says coming closer. " I'm fine" I say as another tear spills over my eyelids accidently. She immediatly pulls me into a huge hug and strokes my hair. She pulls back "Please, you can talk to me" she says with an encouraging smile. She notices me holding the baby booties and a look of confusion crosses her face. I walk over and sit on the edge of my bed and Hayley follows.

I had never told this story to anyone, but for some reason I felt close enough with Hayley to talk to her about this.

"It was a long time ago, back when I was human. I was 16 years old and I was in love. Well I thought it was love. His name was William and he lived in the village next to ours. My father had no idea. I think my mother did but she never said anything, I was her little girl. One night I snuck out to see him, Niklaus covered for me when Mikael came to check on us, even though he hated the thought of me being with a man. We were sitting at the lake, counting the stars...and well...one thing led to another.." I felt embarrased saying this part and I think my cheeks were flushed.

"Anyway...A couple weeks later I fell ill. My mother was an amazing healer and witch but she couldn't make me feel better." Hayley just sat there listening intently. "She told me that I was pregnant. I remember that feeling of joy, but also fear. Fear of what Mikael would do if he found out." Another tear fell and Hayley rubbed my arm gently. "My mother was disappointed but she loved me and only wanted the best for me. She promised she wouldn't tell Mikael and that we would figure it out." She held up the booties in her hand "She made me these, and said she could put a spell on Mikael so that he would understand and wouldn't hurt me or my baby. But before she had a chance, my brother Finn overheard our conversation and ran straight to Mikael."

"He stormed inside and grabbed me by the throat and threw me across the room. I landed straight on my back and was in agony. I could hardly move. He kneeled over me and his nose was inches from mine."Who did this to you?" he asks me dangerously. I start to cry but he just laughs an evil laugh. "It's you or him!" he roars. I didn't want to tell him because I knew what he was going to do. But I didn't want him to hurt my baby. So I told him. Within an hour, William was dead and his head delivered to his parents. I was distraught.

I thought he was going to kill me and he nearly did. He beat me for what felt like days. I knew that my baby was gone, and I think that hurt more than my physical pain. My mother did her best to try and stop him as did my brothers. But Mikael was stronger than all of us. My mother being a witch created a spell to block Mikael from me temporarily. But instead he just turned his anger toward her."

I'm now crying uncontrolably as Hayley rubs my back and holds my hands. I look up and see that she is now silently crying along with me. "Rebekah, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Your dad is a horrible person" I manage a weak smile through all my tears "You've got no idea" I say sarcasticly. My heart actually feels a little lighter finally getting this off my chest. "I can't imagine what that must feel like, Rebekah...but you will always be this baby's aunt. No matter what, and you know who I'm going to ask to babysit." She winks at me and I manage a genuine smile.

I get up off the bed and walk to the mirror. I quickly try and fix my make-up and snap myself out of this mood. "Come on Hayley, lets go out. I need a drink!" I say. She looks wary "Are you sure you should go out right now Rebekah? You're not in the best mindset right now. "She says with concern in her voice. "Yes, this is exactly what I need right now, I want to have a drink and dance with my sister-in-law. Is that too much to ask?" I say pouting. She throws her hands up in the air in defeat and says "Fine, but let me take a shower first."

**Hayley's POV**

I walk down the hallway in shock. I can't comprehend how someone could do that to their own daughter. I know it was a very different century but I could never do that to my baby. This actually makes me understand Rebekah a little more. She is very much like Klaus in the way that she is brutal when she wants to be, but now I see how broken she is on the inside. She never wanted to become a vampire and now I understand why. All she wanted was a family and it was taken from her, by her own father.

I step into the shower and let the hot water soak my skin. I try and forget about what Rebekah told me because I don't ever want to feel that pain of losing a child. I hold my hand over my tiny baby bump and whisper "I know I haven't met you yet but I love you so much already, I won't let anyone hurt you, not even your daddy."

I jump out of the shower and put on a dress Rebekah has obviosuly layed out for me that hides my little belly. She comes into my room without knocking and makes me sit down in front of the mirror and starts doing my hair and make-up. Once she deems that I am finished I get up to look in the mirror, I do look pretty good. I hardly ever wear make up but I must admit Rebekah is a miracle worker when it comes to beauty products.

We get to the bar and suddenly I feel nervous. Rebekah picks up on this and grabs my shoulders gently. "Hayley, it's going to be fine, you're with me, no one will dare come near you." I smile at her kindness. I think Rebekah is my first proper friend.

We enter the bar and take a seat. I feel my nerves starting to calm down as my milkshake arrives. Rebekah downs her entire scotch and clicks her fingers at the waitress to get her another.

We were just chatting when I heard the door of the bar open and as I turned around to look who it was and my gut dropped. Klaus was striding through the bar like he owned the place, with a man I am assuming is Marcel trailing not far behind him. He hadn't noticed us yet, thank god! Rebekah glances over to me and see's what I'm looking at, she smirks when she see's Marcel, which makes me wonder what was going on between them.

Klaus turns around smiling but as our gaze connects, his eyes flash a shade of yellow with fury. I can see that little part of wolf coming out in him, I want to look away but his eyes, even filled with anger, still draw me in. Before he can walk to our table, Marcel notices us, well more Rebekah than me and starts to walk toward us.

Klaus looks nervous for probably the first time in his existence. He awkwardly stumbles along behind Marcel like a lost little puppy. 'Rebekah, my darling"Marcel says after he kisses her hand. I look to Klaus and it looks like he is about to explode. He places his hand forcefully on Marcel's shoulder. "I think we should leave the girls to their drinks" he says with a hint of rage. "Oh calm down Klaus, I was just saying hi. Besides I didn't get the name of your lovely friend here." He extends his hand to me and suprisingly I return his gesture and smile "I'm Hayley, nice to meet you" I say very politely. "You must be new around here, because I definatley would remember seeing someone a gorgeous as you." I laugh uncomfortably and Rebekah is staring at Marcel in shock. "Yes I am new here." I say. Rebekah interupts me "Hayley and I are old friends" she says in an annoyed tone. Things are feeling a little tense now and I glance over at Klaus. He is furious, his eyes are nearly all black.

I excuse myself to go to the bathroom and try to close the door as Klaus sticks his foot in the way. "What the hell are you doing, get out of here Klaus!" I yell. He pushes his way in and I am instantly hit with his over-powering scent. It was exhilerating but nauseating at the same time. We are dangerously close and he still hasn't said anything. "Well..?" I say again angrily. "What do you think you're doing here? You shouldn't be out in your condition". I scoff. He can't tell me what to do, he has hardly shown interest in me or the baby. "I am pregnant not terminal. I can go wherever I want." I say with my temper starting to rise.

He looks like he is about to boil ever. I can feel the heat coming off him. He grabs my arm aggresively "I've got something to show you. You are coming with me, little wolf." I try and shake him off, it is actually starting to hurt me. I don't want to show him that he has any affect on me at all. He is squeezing tighter and tighter and I can't take it anymore. I wince at the pain and he immediately releases me. "I'm not going anywhere with you." I say in disgust. He presses me against the wall more gently than I expected. "Don't make me ask you again, love" he says now smirking. Being this close to him reminded me of that one night we shared, how surprisingly gentle he was when he handled me. That glint in his eyes, his strong peircing eyes made my heart beat faster.

He unexpectadly brushes his hand over my tiny baby bump which sends a shiver down my spine. He grins even bigger when he sees my reaction to his touch. "What makes you think you can make me do anything?" I say defensively. He smiles sweetly "I will do whatever it takes. Because I need to know that our baby is ok...and that you are ok, at all times."

I swear his mood goes up and down more than mine and I'm a pregnant hormonal werewolf. One minute he nearly breaks my wrist the other he sounds like he genuinely cares. His eyes bore into mine like he was looking straight through me. "It is not a question, little wolf. So don't make me ask it again." He says trying to contain his anger. I throw my hands up in the air in defeat "Fine, show me whatever you want to show me! But first get the hell out of the bathroom, this baby is going to make my bladder explode." He chuckles and walks out "I'll meet you outside little wolf."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Elijah POV**

It had been a couple weeks since I had got to spend any proper time with Sophie. She was so preoccupied with witch business, she had no time for me. The only time I saw her was when she would come and check on Hayley and the baby and even then she would avoid my gaze and try and leave as soon as possible.

I think back to a couple years ago when I stopped in New Orleans while Rebekah and Klaus were off galivanting in Europe. I met Sophie, and she was so full of life. She was so young and carefree. I've bedded witches before but Sophie was the first I could actually see myself with forever. But of sadly a vampire and a human were never going to last. The next time I saw her, her sister Jane-Anne was killed. I came back to support her but she didn't want to see me. She was grieving and had to lead the coven. There was definately no time for an Original. But this time seemed different, when I came to see her a couple of months ago she was happy, but now...I don't understand what has changed. I must get to the bottom of this.

I enter the cemetary where I know she does most of her magic. I hear a bloodcurdling scream, Sophie's scream. I vamp speed into the cave and see her on the ground holding her hands over her ears. "Sophie!" I scream, but it is like she can't hear me. She is rocking back and forth still clutching her ears, mumbling under her breath something inaudible even to my super hearing. I touch her shoulder gently and her arm swings out and sends me flying into the wall. Being an Original this didn't even hurt me, but it did surprise me. I rush back over to her and grab both her shoulders again, trying to snap her out of this.

She looks up at me with deadly eyes, but then a flash of recognition comes across her face and she slowly removes her hands as a tear slips down her cheek. "Elijah...?" she croaks. "Yes, its me." I say pulling her into a hug. She collapses into my arms and sobs. I brush the back of her hair soothingly until the sobbing subsided.

I pull back and lift her chin she looks terrified. "What happened sweetheart?" I say gently. She wipes her eyes and shakes her head. She stands up and walks out of the cave. I follow her and grab her wrist and spin her around. "Please Sophie, I just want to help you, let me help you." I say pleadingly. "You can't help me Elijah, this is my problem." she says definsively. "At least let me try" I caress her cheek.

She looks down "I think Sabine has done something stupid." I am shocked "What has she done?" I say worriedly. Sophie starts pacing nervously "I haven't been able to find her for weeks and I keep getting these horrifying visions. I think she is sending them to me."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? What is she planning?" I ask trying to contain my anger. "I didn't have to tell you anything this is my business, Elijah. But we have bigger problems right now, the visions weren't clear but I saw flashes of Hayley and a lot of blood." I can feel she is starting to panic. "She doesn't know what she is doing, she's scared. We must keep this from Klaus."

**Rebekah's POV**

When I see Marcel walk into the bar, I was excited. I know he was bad for me and that Klaus would go mental, but everytime I saw him my heart couldn't help but flutter a little. I smirk and Hayley gives me a look. But before I could answer Marcel was walking toward us. I didn't even really notice Klaus until his black eyes were burning through me. And of course Marcel has to kiss my hand and make the whole situation worse. "I think we should leave the girls to their drinks" Klaus says forcefully. Things got even more awkward as Hayley looked as if she was flirting with Marcel, but I am assuming that it was just too irritate Klaus.

After she excused herself and Klaus pretty much ran after her Marcel looked at me with a quizzical expression. What was I supposed to say, Hayley is a werewold who is also carrying Klaus' child. I don't think so. I casually reply "Seeing as Klaus has forbid us to be together, I forbid Hayley to be with Klaus. So of course, he always wants what he can't have." I say grinning. Marcel chuckles "I've missed you Rebekah" he grabs my hand and stares deep into my eyes.

Next thing I know his lips are on mine and I'm not pushing him away. I know I should be but the truth is I've missed him too. He touches my cheek lightly and it snaps me into reality. We are in the middle of the bar and Klaus could be back any second. I can't do this, Marcel has caused me to much pain. I pull away "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" He just smirks "Tell me you didn't feel anything, and I'll walk away." I look at the ground trying to think of something to say, I don't love him anymore. But I still can't lie to him and he will know if I try anyway. When I still didn't say anything and chuckles again "that's what I thought. He gets up and walks off shaking his head.

**Hayley's POV**

When I walk out of the bathroom Rebekah is sitting at our table alone with a bottle of scotch. This can't be good. I stroll over to her and ask her what happened she just mumbles something and downs the rest of the bottle. "Rebekah, are you just going to sit here and drink all night. Klaus wants to show me something, but I don't' know whether I should go." Her head just slumps down on the table. Shit, she must have drank alot in the time I was in the bathroom. Oh well I guess I should just go find out what he wants.

I exit the bar and see Klaus leaning against his car grinning. I do not feel comfortable in the stupid heals that Rebekah made wear but I must admit they did make me look pretty good and I can tell by the way Klaus is looking me up and down he must think so too. I roll my eyes at him "Well I must say little wolf, I didn't notice how stunning you look tonight." I narrow my eyes at him lightheartedly "The only time a guy says something like that, is when he wants something. So, come on spill it" I say with a laugh.

"You will see in time, love" He opens the car door for me politely and gestures for me to get in. I sigh and get in the car. We drive in silence for a bit before he finally speaks "How is the baby?" he asks abruptly. I turn to see if he is serious, and he looks genuinely interested. "Well Sophie says everything is going well for the baby. But she did say that it is growing faster than a normal pregnancy. I will probably give birth at about 8 months." He turns his head to look at me concern etched on his face. "Why didn't you tell me? It's my baby too." His reaction surprised me. "Well it is not like I ever see you, unless you're drunk and it's the middle of the night." I say annoyed.

We pull up in front a huge white mansion, with white columns from floor to ceiling. I must admit, it was quite breathtaking. Klaus was out of the car and opening my door before I even noticed he had moved. I stepped out of the car "Well...what is this?" I ask gesturing to the mansion.

"Come" is all he says as he takes my hand and leads me into the entrance way. I gasp a little at it's grandour. There was a huge marble staircase in front of me and an incredible dining to the left. I look to Klaus and he is smiling from ear to ear. He walks up the stairs and I blindly follow him. I don't think I have seen a nicer house. We stop in front of a door and he pushes it open.

I glance around at an bedroom that obviously hasn't been used in centuries. But something catches my eye on the far wall. I walk closer to see what it is. My hand flies to mouth as I realise what it is. Klaus has painted the most beautiful night sky, even more beautiful than a real one. A moon that positvely glows and the way he made the stars actually twinkle. My hands slowly move down to my belly instinctively as a single tear rolls down my face.

"Did you paint this for our child?" I ask quietly. He frowns "I thought you would like it, but if you don't I can paint over it. He turns away but I grab his arm. He turns back to me half smiling. "I love it...Klaus I really do. These are happy tears. I promise." he is now right in front of me as he wipes the tears from my cheeks. "Happy tears?" he chuckles. "Hey! Don't laugh at a pregnant hormonal werewolf, ok." I say playfully slapping his arm. "I'm sorry, love."

He spins me around to face the rest of the room and steps backwars with his arm spread out from side to side "Well, what do you think?" He says grinning. I can not believe this. He painted a picture for our unborn child. I know that I already love this baby, but I really wasn't sure that Klaus would ever start to care but seeing this made a little bit of my fear slip away. "Do you mean this is the baby's room?" I ask smiling. "Well obviously, it wont look like this when it is finished. My child will have only the best" he says proudly. I smile but also a little part of me wonders what _my_ child will have after Klaus changes his mind about me breathing.

Another tear rolls down my face as I turn away and look at the painting again. "Hayley, did I do something wrong?" He asks gently. "No, no I'm just tired" I look at my watch and see that it is past 1am. This prompts a yawn out of me. Klaus grabs my hand again and leads me down the hall to the bedroom next door.

I step inside and can not believe my eyes. It has a huge king size bed with the most gorgeous sheets. There is a bathroom off another door and a huge wardrobe. "Klaus" I say suspicously. "You didn't think I'd forgotton about you, little wolf?" I back away a little bit "I cant...it is to much. I'm ok with Rebekah for now." "Nonsense love, Rebekah will join us soon enough. I need to know you're ok, and so is our baby. Plus, you haven't even seen the giant bath in there" he gestures toward the bathroom. A bath...that would be amazing. I love our apartment but it's quite small and it only has a shower. My mind was telling me no, but my aching muscles were telling me yes. He had peaked my curiosity so I wander over to the door and see the huge bathtub. It looked so enticing so I turned back to Klaus and smiled "Well maybe one bath, seeing as _your_ baby is making my entire body ache." He laughs triumphiantly. "Of course love, I shall wait for you downstairs" He winks and walks off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Klaus' POV**

As I waited for Hayley I thought back to the events of this evening.

I was not expecting to walk into the bar and see Hayley sitting there - she looked absolutely radiaint. The way her eyes sparkled and skin seemed to glow was mesmerising. When she looked at me I saw a flash of fear in her eyes which disappeared almost instantly as her intense eyes never left mine. It was one thing that drew me to her in the first place, her confidence even under imense pressure. As soon as Marcel noticed her I felt myself panic for the first time ever. If he knew she was a werewolf he would would snap her neck right there.

I heard the staircase squeak and Hayley's quiet footsteps coming towards me. For some reason I pick up a book and pretend to read it. She stepped into the living room and my senses were immediately filled with a smell of lavender. I look up from the book and she smiles at me. "I trust you enjoyed your bath love" she nods as she sits on the chair opposite me. I noticed she was wearing the same dress she was wearing at the bar and it was starting to get cold. I frown and she looks confused "What?" she asks innocently. I can't help but smile at this because we both know she is far from innocent. "None of your belongings are here, not that I'm complaining." I say pointing at the revealing dress she is wearing. She just rolls her eyes and stands up. "Well I guess I should go back to Rebekah's then." I stand up too feeling irritated. "You'll do no such thing" I snap.

"You can't tell me what to do" she snaps back at me. "You will not go running around the quarter at this time. Marcel's men are everywhere." I can tell she is getting angrier by the second. "I'm a big girl Klaus, and I've been looking after myself for a long time. I think I can walk down the street." She says practicly yelling and walking toward the door. I vamp speed in front of the door to block her. "Get out of my way" she says through gritted teeth. I just stand there emotionless with my arms crossed.

She takes a deep breath. "You want me to live here yet I've been here an hour and you are holding me captive. That is not helping your case" she says calmly.

I feel a niggling feeling in the pit of my stomach which I think is guilt. I will not let it show. "I am not holding you captive little wolf, but it is too late for you to go out now. You are more than welcome to leave and get your things in the morning." She takes a step back and pouts.

I hear her stomach rumble and couldn't help but grin. She looks down at her stomach in irritation for betraying her. "I think someone is hungry" I say motioning to her belly. She looks up at me with just a hint of anger residing in her beautiful eyes. "She is always hungry" Hayley replies sounding frustrated.

"Did you say she?" I ask not fully realising what she meant. I see her eyes quickly find the floor as she blushes a little. "Oh...I don't know...I just sort of have a feeling." Her hands find her stomach as I notice fully, for the first time that it has started to swell a little. Something kind of hits me in the face metaphorically and I can feel a warm sensation spreading through me. I expected a son, but I never even considered the possibility of a daughter.

I look up to see Hayley still clutching her stomach and smiling warmly at it. "A daughter..." I say absent mindedly. "It is not for sure, I don't know how I could even find out. It is not like I can go to the hospital with a hybrid baby" she says quickly. I could her Hayley's heart starting to beat faster, but the child's stayed as stong and steady as ever. "Don't you worry little wolf, If you want to know I'll figure out a way." I say. "Thank you" she says sweetly. I hear her tummy rumble again and it snaps me into action. I speed to the kitchen ans start pulling pots and pans out.

**Hayley's POV**

It was like my brain had a 10 second delay or he was really that quick, because I just stood there in the living room in shock. I don't understand what Klaus is doing, why is he being so nice all of a sudden after nearly killing me then ignoring me for weeks. Now he is in the bloody kitchen cooking me a midnight snack.

I walk slowly toward the sound of running water and a sizzling pan. I enter the kitchen to an amazing smell of maple syrup. It made my tastebuds tingle as I look at the clock and realise I haven't eaten in a while. I look at Klaus who is stirring something up in a bowl with one hand, while flipping what looks like a waffle in the other, with ease. I take a seat at the counter and just watch him with astonishment. For a supposed 1000 year old evil hybrid who has killed thousands of people he obviously has a different side. I want to find that side not only for our baby but because a girl could get used to homemade waffles at midnight.

He looked up noticing me for the first and smiled "Nearly done, love". Not even a minute later he puts a giant stack in front of me and a jug of maple syrup. "_Bon Apetit_!"

They look absolutley mouthwatering. As I take my first bite it feels like my tastebuds explode. "These are incredible" I say with a mouth full. He just laughs "Why thank you love. I do have talents other than the one you have already experienced" he says says while winking at my belly.

I flick some waffle at him playfully and it lands on his shoulder. He looks shocked for a second which quickly turns into a smirk. He dips his finger into the waffle batter and flicks it at me. It splatters across my dress and lands in my hair. I burst out laughing as I grab a handful of waffle and launch it at him. But I forgot he was a vampire for a second and he not only dodged it, but he caught it. I duck down behind the counter as he throws it back at me. Once I see it hit the wall behind me I quickly stand up without noticing the tiny edge sticking out on the counter. I hit my head so hard I nearly pass out. The pain starts radiating through every bone in my body.

My vision is a bit blurry but I saw a drop of blood fall infront of my eyes. I put my hand to my head and pull it away. My whole hand is red. Klaus is infront of me in seconds with concern etched on his face. "Hayley!" He says in a panicked tone. He grabs a dish towel and holds it to my wound.

I feel him lift me off the ground and I start to whimper, the pain in my head was excruiating. "Shhh little wolf, your'e ok" he says soothingly. He lays me down on the couch and pulls out his cellphone. "Elijah, where the bloody hell are you? Hayley is injured. Get Sophie here, NOW!" he screams as he snaps the phone shut. My head is still pounding but my vision is starting to come back at least. I look up and see him pacing nervously. "Klaus" I croak. He snaps out of his thoughts and rushes to my side. "I'm fine, ok" I say reassuringly, even though I definately don't feel fine.. He doesn't look convinced "You've lost a lot of blood love."

I try and sit up but he makes me lay back down "Don't be stupid Hayley, lay down" The door burst open and Sophie rushed toward me with Elijah behind her. "What have you done this time Hayley?" she says with a slight smile. I pout and say "This baby has thrown my coordination and balance off and I wacked my head on the counter. The baby is ok though, isn't it?" I say suddenly feeling guilty that it wasn't my first thought. "Don't worry Hayley, I would know if there was something wrong.

I look over to see Elijah and Klaus whispering in the corner. Damn human ears, I wish I had super hearing. Sophie examines my head. "Ahhh, watch it Sophie" I say a little irritated at her roughness. "Just hold still ok, I need to clean it."

A couple minutes later she steps back and admires her work. "Well you're going to have a bump on your head for a couple days but I've managed to seal the wound so the bleeding has stopped. Just be gentle with it but you should be able to have a shower to get the blood..." she picks some waffle out of my hair "and whatever this is, out of your hair" she says disgusted. I couldn't help but smile when I remembered the 'normal' moment Klaus and I shared before the drama has to start like always.

"Thanks Sophie, I owe you one" I say as I try to stand up. My head still feels a little fuzzy so Sophie helps me stand. She hands me some herbs "Mix these in with some tea to help with the headache." Her phone rings and she looks at it before looking to Elijah a with a hint of fear. "I...I've gotta go Hayley, I'm sorry. I'll check on you tomorrow." she says while rushing out the door. Elijah looks up from his intense converstaion with Klaus and looks surprised to see Sophie has disappeared. "Hayley, are you ok? Where did Sophie go?" he asks worriedly. I just shrug my shoulders "I don't know she got a phone call and ran off." He resumes his usual calm manner and politely excuses himself.

Klaus realises I'm standing and quickly tries to sit me down again but I shake him off "Klaus I'm fine, really. Sophie healed my wound and my headache isn't so bad anymore. I just want to take a shower and get this blood off me." He nods his head but wisks me into his arms bridal style and walks me up the stairs. "I've got you love, I've got you." I must admit I am tired after this entire ordeal. I rest my head against his chest and can hear his heart beat nice and steady, which is weird because techincally he is dead.

We enter the room he pronounced was mine and he sets me down on the bed. "You didn't have to carry me, but thank you" I say looking at the floor. "Are you sure that you and the baby are ok?" he asks. "Sophie says she is fine. Well you tell me, at least you can hear her heartbeat" I say sadly. I wish I could hear it, at least I would know she was ok all the time. He smiles and comes closer to me "Her heart beats as strong as ever."

I look up at him and something in my heart feels lighter. To hear him refer to our baby as 'her' just made me feel so much warmer inside. I smile warmly and grab his hand and place it on my belly. He looks shocked at first but then looks up at me with a serious expression. "Please be more careful little wolf, I don't want anything to happen to her...or you" he says with his hand still on my belly.

"I promise."


End file.
